


Waiting

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Episode: s01e10 The Moment of Truth, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Víte, že to Merlin vyčaroval ten větrný vír,“ pokračovala Hunith tlumeným hlasem a pomalu, ale rozhodně. Nepokoušela se něco mu tajit, jen se ho snažila pochopit, aby věděla, co od něj může čekat. „Že je to on, kdo má magii.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625456) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens)



Artuš stál u domku, ve kterém vyrostl Merlin, a díval se směrem k velké hranici, ze které šlehaly plameny, vysoké a horké a pomalu polykající tělo mladíka, který mu před pár hodinami zachránil život, ale přitom nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od svého sluhy. Od Merlina, co pořád ještě stál na místě, jako by mu nohy vrostly do země, když beze slova, s lesklýma očima zíral do plamenů, ve kterých právě mizel jeho nejstarší přítel. 

Chtěl jít za ním, jenže nemohl. Nemohl se postavit vedle něj a položit mu ruku na rameno nebo mu stisknout paži a říct mu, že to bude zase v pořádku, protože věděl, že nebude, ne pro Merlina. Ten mladík byl jeho přítel, někdo, s kým Merlin vyrostl a s kým prozkoumával svět a – Artuš si tím byl naprosto jistý – s kým se dostával do těch nevinných chlapeckých problémů, a Merlina pravděpodobně nikdy ani nenapadlo, že by o něj někdy mohl přijít. A teď byl ten mladík pryč. 

„Víte, že vám lhal,“ zamumlala vedle něj Hunith, a když se k ní Artuš překvapeně obrátil, protože se tam objevila tak tiše, že si toho ani nevšiml (což říkalo něco o tom, jak moc byl soustředěný na Merlina, když nepostřehl, že se Hunith oddělila od skupinky vesničanů, kteří Willovi přišli vzdát čest), zjistil, že nesleduje jeho, ale svého syna. 

Samozřejmě, koho jiného než svého syna by měla sledovat, když Merlin právě přišel o někoho, na kom mu záleželo? 

„Cože?“ dostal ze sebe Artuš a vrhnul krátký pohled po Merlinovi. Vadilo by mu, kdyby viděl, jak se Artuš baví s jeho matkou? Artuš byl nakonec pořád ještě jeho princ, i když si rád myslel, většinou když byl na chvíli sám (dobře, mnohem častěji, než když byl sám, myslel na to pokaždé, když Merlin vtrhnul do jeho komnat bez zaklepání, jako by to byl jeho vlastní pokoj, nebo když se s ním přehadoval nebo si z něj dělal legraci, mnohem otevřeněji, než by se kdy odvážili jeho vlastní rytíři, nebo pokaždé, když s ním dobrovolně vyrazil do nebezpečí, i když nemusel a stačilo by jen říct, že nechce), že jsou přátelé. Jenže Merlin ani na okamžik neodtrhl pohled od vysokých plamenů. 

Artuš se znovu zadíval na Hunith a byl skoro překvapený, když zjistil, že ho žena pozorně sleduje, ve tváři náznak smutného úsměvu. 

Naklonila hlavu na stranu a její výraz zjemněl. „Víte, že Will neměl magii. Že vám lhal.“ Její oči byly jasné a laskavé a strašně moc podobné Merlinovým. 

Artuše napadlo, jestli i on má stejné oči, jako mívala jeho matka. 

Potřásl hlavou a donutil se soustředit. Co že to vlastně Hunith říkala? Že Will neměl magii a že mu lhal? Artuš pokrčil rameny. „Já vím,“ přiznal klidně. 

„Víte, že to Merlin vyčaroval ten větrný vír,“ pokračovala tlumeným hlasem a pomalu, ale rozhodně. Nepokoušela se něco mu tajit, jen chtěla, aby jí objasnil, jak přemýšlí. Snažila se ho pochopit, aby věděla, co od něj může čekat. „Že je to on, kdo má magii.“ 

„Ano.“ 

Opravdu byl kdysi dřív k smrti vyděšený lidmi, kteří měli magii? Teď tomu skoro nemohl uvěřit, zvlášť když se podíval na Hunith a okamžitě věděl, že pokud jejímu synovi jakkoli ublíží, čeká ho z jejích rukou osud mnohem horší než cokoli, co by dokázal vymyslet někdo, kdo ovládá magii a má k dispozici všechna kouzla světa. 

„Nic jste neřekl.“ 

Artuš potřásl hlavou a jen sotva se mu podařilo pobaveně si neodfrknout. „Ne.“ 

Hunith na něj dlouho mlčky zírala, jako by se pokoušela dát si jeho slova dohromady s tím, co jí o něm řekl Merlin. (Protože Merlin o něm před ní určitě mluvil, o svém nadřízeném – princi – který není nic jiného než arogantní fracek, který po něm hází věci a dává mu nesmyslné úkoly, jen aby se zaměstnal a nemusel přemýšlet o tom, že je takový, jaký je, jenom kvůli Merlinovi, který ho donutil přemýšlet a přiměl ho, aby chtěl být lepším člověkem. Ne, moment, to Merlin nejspíš nevěděl. Artuš aspoň doufal, že neví.) „Proč?“ 

Artuš dlouze vydechl a prsty se pročísl vlasy nad čelem, pohled upřený na tmavovlasého mladíka. Chvíli se díval, jak Merlin stojí nehybně na místě, ramena svěšená a oči díky bledému obličeji ještě výraznější než normálně. Vypadal, jako by se měl každým okamžikem rozplakat, ale Artuš věděl, že nic takového neudělá. Možná potom, v noci, potmě, v soukromí. Ne teď, mezi lidmi. 

Artuš rychle zahnal myšlenku na to, jak by chtěl, aby se Merlin zlomil právě před ním, protože potom by to mohl být _on_ , kdo ho zase složí dohromady. A Artuš by ho složil, kousek po kousku, dokud by Merlin nebyl zase kompletní a stejně bezstarostný jako když ho Artuš poznal. 

„Nejsem tak hloupý, jak si Merlin myslí, Hunith,“ řekl nakonec tiše a podíval se na ni. Vyčkávavě ho sledovala, obličej obrácený vzhůru, protože byl vyšší než ona, a i když proti němu vypadala drobná, neubránil se myšlence na to, že vypadá mnohem silnější, než se on právě cítí. „Vím o jeho magii skoro od začátku. Nebylo těžké na to přijít.“ Pokrčil rameny. 

Zatvářila se zmateně. „A nic jste neřekl? Ani svému otci, ani Merlinovi?“ 

Otci? Králi, který by Merlina okamžitě poslal na smrt, bez uvažování, a aniž by se na chvíli zastavil a poslechl si, k čemu přesně Merlin svoji magii používal, prakticky od chvíle, kdy se objevil v Kamelotu? Jako by snad Artuš toho kluka, který mu s úsměvem nadával do fracků – a budil ho tím, že mu zpod hlavy vytrhnul polštář a schovával jeho špinavé oblečení v Artušových komnatách, aby ho nemusel prát, a dokázal se postarat o jeho brnění jako nikdo jiný a nikdy neutekl, když se na ně vrhli banditi, a radši bojoval po jeho boku, i když neměl absolutně žádný výcvik boje s mečem – dokázal jenom tak odsoudit k smrti. 

„Vím, co pro mě Merlin dělá,“ oznámil proto pevně a Hunith se na okamžik rozšířily oči, než pomalu přikývla. „Vím, že nikdo nemá takové štěstí, aby větve padaly na bandity a aby rytířům, kteří nebojují férově, létaly zbraně z rukou. Vím, že rytíři nezakopávají o vlastní nohy.“ Povzdychl si a pomalu udělal krok k ženě, ale pak jen zakroutil hlavou a svezl se zády po stěně domku, do dřepu. „Vím, že mi Merlin zachraňuje život. Dělá – “ Polkl a odvrátil od Hunith pohled a znovu se zadíval na Merlina, protože se na ni nedokázal dívat a zároveň mluvit takhle o jejím synovi. „Dělá ze mě lepšího člověka, jenom tím, že tam je. Vím, že by nikdy nikomu úmyslně neublížil, ať už magii má nebo ne, a že všechno, co dělá, dělá, aby mě ochránil. Tak jak bych o tom mohl říct svému otci?“ 

Hunith pár vteřin mlčela a on si už začal říkat, jestli toho neprozradil příliš. Hunith nemusela vědět všechny ty hrozné detaily. Nemusela vědět o tom, že za něj Merlin vypil jed, nebo že potom málem zemřel. Rozhodně to nemusela vědět od něj, protože říct takové věci své matce bylo Merlinovo rozhodnutí. 

Když žena znovu promluvila, byl její hlas slabý a chraplavý. „Proč jste to neřekl _jemu_?“

Artuš se ani nemusel ptát, aby věděl, že tím _jemu_ myslí svého syna. 

„Protože čekám, až přijde on za mnou,“ přiznal měkce. „Až mi bude věřit dost na to, aby za mnou přišel a řekl mi o své magii sám.“ 

Hunith pomalu přikývla, došla k němu a dřepla si na zem vedle něj, zády opřená o stěnu svého domu. Beze slova se zadívali k hořící hranici. 


End file.
